If $x^2+bx+9$ has two non-real roots, find all real possible values of $b$. Express your answer in interval notation.
Solution: Consider the quadratic formula $\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a}$. In order for the quadratic to have two non-real roots, the expression under the square root (the discriminant) must be negative. This gives us the inequality \begin{align*} b^2-4ac&<0
\\\Rightarrow\qquad b^2-4(1)(9)&<0
\\\Rightarrow\qquad b^2-36&<0
\\\Rightarrow\qquad (b+6)(b-6)&<0.
\end{align*} Thus, we find that $ b\in\boxed{(-6, 6)} $.